


Prawie zwycięstwo

by Arana_Q



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jyn jest głupia, Senpai Notice Me, ale serio jest, ale się dobrze ubierali, alternatywa, chyba że masz pecha, imperialiści byli źli, wszystko kończy się dobrze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/pseuds/Arana_Q
Summary: Rogue One - alternatywne zakończenie. I w sumie tyle.





	

Miał wrażenie, że jego umysł powoli się wyłącza, odcina niepotrzebne funkcje. Samoświadomość najwyraźniej była zbytkiem, nie pamiętał więc w końcu, kim jest, nie miał jakiegokolwiek celu prócz atawistycznego czołgania się przed siebie. Przesiąknięta krwią peleryna była paskudnie ciężka, ale resztki Orsona Krennica nie były zdolne do tak skomplikowanych czynności jak rozpinanie ubrania. Bolało go ramię. Bolał bok, mętne wspomnienia podpowiadały, że coś go kopnęło. Ale potem poszło, dobrze.   
Podczołgał się do płytkiej wnęki pod nadajnikiem, instynktownie zwijając się do pozycji płodowej, sztywne, zimne dłonie przyciskając do piersi. W ostatniej chwili jakaś jego cząstka popatrzyła na to wszystko ze zdumieniem, zanim także zgasła, bezużyteczna.  
  
Oczywiście, nie umarł.   
Wywlekli go, odcięli pelerynę i rozchlastali mundur, brutalnie przywrócili krążenie i wpakowany do bacty, zapewne oznaczając pojemnik napisem "może się jeszcze przydać, dla pewności zapytać Tarkina". Obudził się już w łóżku, droid medyczny przyprawiał mu nową rękę. Nie czuł barku. Chciało mu się wymiotować.   
\- Chcę... Tarkina - wycharczał. Robot nie wyglądał na przejętego.   
Po dwudziestu minutach wrzasków przyprowadzili do niego jakiegoś niższego rangą oficera. A potem kolejnego i tak przez całą cholerną drabinę hierarchii, zanim stanął przed nim Wilhuff Tarkin. Krennic miał absolutnie gdzieś, jak musi teraz wyglądać w jego oczach, półnagi, przepocony, z założonym cewnikiem.   
\- Gwiazda Śmierci ma wadę - wykrztusił. Po raz tysięczny w życiu pomyślał, że Tarkin nie wygląda jak człowiek, patrząc na niego miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, jakby miał do czynienia z dziwną maską naciągniętą na twarz obcego. - Galen Erso ukrył ją. Dlatego rebelianci potrzebowali tych planów. Jyn Erso, ona mi...  
Rozkaszlał się, droid podał mu wodę,   
Tarkin stał nieruchomo. A potem uśmiechnął się. Lekko. Wreszcie wyglądał prawie jak człowiek.  
\- Dobrze się spisaliście, dyrektorze - powiedział tylko i wyszedł, jakby ta jedna minuta wystarczyła.


End file.
